Reinforcement System
The Reinforcement System is a way to increase the strength of equipment, get additional properties and effects for equipment. This system replaces the older upgrade system, the Rune System. Players who previously had runes had their runes converted into stones of equal level. Lillian Arquemeece is the NPC who helps players reinforce and transmute their equipment. Processes There are three processes in the Reinforcement System. Reinforcement Reinforcement is the process of leveling a piece of equipment with a stone or another piece of equipment. First, attach a stone to be able to reinforce the equipment. Normal reinforcement stones attached require Lv.20 or higher of the same kind of equipment to be reinforced while epic stones require Lv.50 or higher of the same kind of equipment. With regards to being upgraded to, being retained at the same level starts from upgrading to +4, degrading starts at +6, +7 onwards also have a chance of being degraded to 0 while +9 onwards stones also have a chance of being destroyed. Generally, take Lillian Arquemeece words but less one grade. Once a stone is attached, it cannot be separated from an item other than from the use of a scroll. You can only reinforce armor and weapons. Normal stones may turn to epic stones by chance while on the process of reinforcing from +6 onwards. You may only get one special property from the epic stone which is randomly assigned. Special properties are hidden and will not be seen on the stats screen. Transmutation Transmutation is the process of combining two reinforced items to produce a stone of random level to the items and if lucky enough, an epic stone. Transmuted equipment will disappear but will be replaced with a stone. You can transmute weapons and armors of the same kind. The items used must be reinforced to be able to transmute them. Removal Removal is the process of removing a stone from a piece of equipment. Common release scrolls have a chance to fail and destroy the stone instead. Premium release scrolls have a chance to fail but the stone won't be destroyed. Materials Reinforcement Stone Reinforcement Stone is a material that helps upgrade equipment. There are two kinds. Reinforcement Scroll Reinforcement Scroll is an optional item that improves the chance that the equipment is not destroyed during reinforcement and prevent a downgrade in level if it is a failure. Transmute Scroll Transmute Scroll is an item needed only when transmuting items into stones. Can be forged. Properties *'Protect Destroy Rate': Helmets that have this property will protect the stone and the helmet from being destroyed. *'(FATAL)': The effect will be on only when in 'Fatal' mode. Effects In addition to the special properties, weapons with a reinforcement level above 8 will receive the blessing of the deities of Xenia and as the reinforcement level of the items increases, the effect becomes more intense. Weapons with a reinforcement level over 13 will create a special effect either in lobbies, at beginnings of dungeons and during taunts. The warriors of the Grand Chase will be blessed with the forces of Hell Fire, Cycles, Life and Judgment. The effects are specific according to the character. Weapon +15 Effects Effect Hellfire.png| Hell Fire Effect Cycles.png| Cycles Effect Life.png| Life Effect Judgment.png| Judgment Weapon +17 Effects Elesis Enchant.png| Elesis Lire Enchant.png| Lire Arme Enchant.png| Arme Lass Enchant.png| Lass Ryan Enchant.png| Ryan Ronan Enchant.png| Ronan Amy Enchant.png| Amy Jin Enchant.png| Jin Sieghart Enchant.png| Sieghart Mari Enchant.png| Mari Dio Enchant.png| Dio Zero Enchant.png| Zero Ley Enchant.png| Ley Rufus Enchant.png| Rufus Rin Enchant.png| Rin Asin Enchant.png| Asin Lime Enchant.png| Lime Circle Edel.png| Edel Circle Veigas.png| Veigas Uno Enchant +17.png| Uno Trivia * In Season V, Lillian was removed and the reinforcement system was relocated in the dungeon maps as "Serdin Refinery". Gallery 13 Arquemeece.png|Lillian's portrait. References Navigation Category:Grand Chase Category:Contents Category:Systems __FORCETOC__